


tie me a bow

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: It's Christmas and Ten has more than one gift to give.





	tie me a bow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with a very short drabble "^o^  
Here goes my Christmas greetings in advance for everybody hehe  
Enjoy!

Christmas is just around the corner and Ten is very much excited about it. It is his favorite holiday. It means cool season, if in Thailand, and winter season, if in Korea. As much as he loves the summer with how he can dress light and enjoy the beach to its fullest, he loves the coldness that the winter entails just a bit more simply because it easily means hot coffees and cuddles.

The cuddles for this year's Christmas are extra warm. It's the first Christmas that he is spending with his boyfriend. And to his insistence, they hold a gift exchange.

It's not much, but Ten has chosen to give a simple, yet meaningful gift. He has bought a necklace for Taeyong. An elegant and light chain is holding the small round silver which is decorated by two rows of small, shining stones circling it. At the side, he had their anniversary engraved along with his name in capital letters.

\---

Ten found a long piece of red ribbon this morning and held on to it with some kind of a plan in mind.

When the day neared its end, Ten has tied the ribbon just around his head in a cute bow, like a headband. He proceeds to sit beside the Christmas tree and waits for his boyfriend there who has just arrived from work.

His smile spreads on his face when his boyfriend's frame emerged from the door. He bounces in his place as he waits for him to come closer.

"Hi, baby." Taeyong leans in, smile sweet as he kisses Ten on his forehead. He places his own gift underneath the tree and takes his place just beside Ten. "Did you wait long for me?"

"Mm-mm," Ten shakes his head in answer, smile still plastered on his face. "Can't wait to open your gift though."

Taeyong chuckles, "Of course. This is all for my baby." He takes the gift yet again and places it on Ten's lap.

The box is huge and Ten wonders what's inside of it. His smile widens when Taeyong encourages him, "Go on, love. Open it."

Ten undoes the ribbon and lifts the lid. Inside is a variety of things. There is a red sweater, clearly written on its front, "Mine.". Along with the sweater, littered in the box are sketchpad and sets of pencils for writing and coloring.

Ten's heart blooms. Not only because of the gifts but because of Taeyong's thoughtfulness. His boyfriend has always been the biggest supporters of his passion for art in all its forms. These gifts just stamp that all the more. And the possessive sweater is such a good wrap up to it all.

Ten jumps to his boyfriend's arms and kisses every inch of his face he can reach in his position. "Remind me why I love you," he comments as he kisses him on the tip of his nose.

"I thought the gifts will be enough to remind you," Taeyong chuckles.

"Yes. I love you. I love you. I love you." With each 'I love you', Ten stamps a kiss full on Taeyong's lips and the other just chuckles yet again.

"Baby..." Ten peels himself from Taeyong upon the call of his attention. "Anything for me?"

Ten's lips spread so widely. He points to himself, eyes thin slits with so much smiling. "Look! I'm your present."

Taeyong just sits there looking at him, blinking his eyes.

Taeyong probably did not get the joke. Or maybe, he doesn't want him as a gift and want an actual gift. He has one though. But he never thought this ridiculous stint would fail so badly.

A few moments more, Ten's face starts to fall. He drops his hand and starts to look down. But then he startles as a hand makes contact on his head.

He feels Taeyong's warm hand petting his head there.

When Taeyong spoke, his voice is a quiet timbre. Amidst the low humming of the room heater and the soft winter wind blowing outside the house, Ten hears him clearly.

"And my future."

Ten's face suffers an instant blush. He goes pink as his mind registers the statement. He blinks his eyes to a softly smiling Taeyong caressing his warm cheek.

He pulls the small box from his back pocket and shoves it to Taeyong. "That's for you."

Taeyong grins and accepts the gift. When he opens it, it's his turn to blush. He smiles so wide and Ten's heart warms with satisfaction.

He loves to see his man as happy as he is.

In just a split second, Ten finds himself in Taeyong's arms, lips enveloped with warmth, love and happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Ten."

"Merry Christmas, hyung."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It is a Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was prompted and inspired by this [ART](https://m.facebook.com/sundaekidsillustration/photos/a.1523250274627478/2300679266884571/?type=3&source=48)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. It was tough writing again after taking a break for almost a month but ahhh here goes nothing. This was fun to write hehe Hoping I could write again soon! Advance happy holidays!
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
